Anti-Players Club
by ilovethisworld
Summary: Hinata had always hated playboys, so much that she made a club against it. But then she had to go and fall in love with one. Screw her life. "I refused to be one of the girls you dated." she said. "I'm not as bad as you think I am, Hinata." Because she's diffrent from them to him. Naruhina/Sasusaku/Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is like the first thing I've ever written and I hope you like it. This idea kinda came to me randomly and I decided to test it out. And also, Hinata isn't so shy in this, if I make her that way, she wouldn't fit the story. So I decided to make her a determined girl who hates playboys and would do anything to stop this.

And english isn't my first language so don't mind me if there's any errors in words and grammar.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi

* * *

**Anti-Players Club**

Chapter 1: Idea

* * *

Her black eyes turned teary. Today was her birthday and everyone was planning to throw her a surprise party, in secret of course but she kinda figured it out, and she was supposed to be happy. It's not every day you walked in class and suddenly had glitters and streamers thrown all over you and every one of your friends congratulating you, shoving gifts after gifts in your hands.

But the reason she was crying wasn't because of that, no she wouldn't cry because of that. But when she decided to go tell her heartthrob of a boyfriend of to weeks about it, she had to see it. Her man was kissing and hugging some other girl which she recognized as one of the lower classmen in broad daylight in the school hall where people could see.

She watched in pain as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the girl's chin up with his fingers and then leaned in to kiss her. It lasted for about a few seconds until they pulled a part, still in each other's embrace. Her boyfriend's red eyes were half lidded into a flirty one while the girl's eyes also turned seductive. They were speaking in a hushed voice so she couldn't tell what they were talking about.

Why? She asked herself. What the hell does that lower class girl have that she didn't? Her chest was large; she was fairly pretty and had a bunch of few suitors. She had attractive light blue hair and a very curvy body. Any man would drool when they see her so why was her kissing some other girl whose body didn't even mean anything compare to her?

The pain in her chest tightened and she couldn't take it anymore, she walked over to them, pulling them a part and slapped her boyfriend across the face. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the scene unfold before them. Her chest heaved up and down as she looked with her black eyes which were teary and runny with her mascara. The man rubbed his red cheeks and glared at her, the lower classmen girl just stared at normally, like nothing happened.

"What the hell was that?!" he shouted at her, with merciless eyes that bore into her whole being. But that didn't hurt her as much as what he did. "Why?" she echoed and glared just as hard as her boyfriend was, "Why?! What the hell were you doing with that skank?!" she pointed with her finger to the girl beside them, who was looking away with a frustrated look on her face, crossing her arms.

Her boyfriend raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Listen, Misaki." He sighed in an almost irritated state. "I'm free to do whatever I want." He proceeded to wrap his arms around the skank's waist as she cuddled closer to him, purring seductively. Her eyes widened at the words that the guy said as well as his actions. "Free? FREE?!" she shouted. "You are dating _me_! And you said you're free!?"

He sighed again and closed his eyes to calm his nerve from shouting at the girl. It was already bad enough she embarrassed him in front of everyone by slapping him. It took all his power not to slap her back. She couldn't be this naive, could she? She should have known better than that to believe him. He's a good known player throughout the school; everyone knew not to trust in him when it came to relationship. But that never stopped girls from swarming him because of his good looks. "You're a child." He said coolly, opening his eyes at her.

Her mouth hung open as she heard this. 'A child?' she echoed in her mind. "What do you mean?" she asked almost confusedly at him. He just shrugged, smirking when he felt the woman next to him rubbed her hands against his chest in a seductive way. "Everyone here knows that I'm a player. I don't do commitment that long." He said, turning around with the junior student and walked away from the teary eyed girl, who slumped down on the ground defeated, sobbing as if her life depended it on it. How could this happen to her? She loved him with all her heart. She gave everything to him, her mind, her soul and her body. What would her mother think if she had known?

She continued to cry, ignoring the people in the hallway who were looking at her sympathetically. As if they knew the pain she was going through right now. Her head perked up when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. The black eyed girl turned around to see one of her classmate, the one who had white pupil-less eyes and long purple hair. Her expression was kind and soft. The girl gave her a smile. "Don't cry, he doesn't deserve those tears." She said softly. The crying girl hiccupped before turning around and buried her face into the kind girl's shirt, having her wrap her arms around her in a comforting manner.

"It's alright." She hushed, running her fingers in her classmate's hair. The girl sobbing decrease slowly. "Thank you, Hinata." She said gratefully, although it was slightly muffled with her face in her shirt like that. Hinata giggled and continued to comfort her friend. Although they didn't actually talk that much, she wasn't the type to abandon anyone whenever they were in crisis, especially something like this one. "No, problem." She said, her eyes averted from the crying girl and landed on her two other friends near the lockers. One with pink hair and the other older one with brown hair.

She nodded, her face sending them a knowing look while the pink haired girl playfully saluted before the two friends walked away to proceed their plan. When they escaped Hinata's line of vision, she smiled and turned back to comfort the girl in her arms, who had just had her heart broken from a stupid playboy. The long haired girl narrowed her eyes, she hated this. And one way or another she was going to end this game that boys like to play. She would make sure of it.

* * *

"Ready, Sakura?" a brunette asked her friend as they hid in a corner. Said girl nodded with a smirk, the two of them peeked their head around the corner and looked at their target, the playboy from earlier. The two friends grinned at each other knowingly when he and his skank move closer and closer to where they were, but didn't notice that they were hiding there. Sakura glanced at Tenten, both their hands were occupied with cups of iced coffee, that would sure to stain when they made contact with your shirt. When the footsteps got closer to them, the two pretended to run and 'accidentally' dropped their coffee cup to the two lovers, causing them to shriek with the cold temperature.

Tenten gasped dramatically after she had done this. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were there." She then turned to glare at Sakura. "It's your fault, Sakura! I told you not to run around!" the pink haired girl hung her head down in shame, to hide her smirk from everyone as her friend said this. "Sorry…" she apologized at the two coffee stained-lovers as they looked at the two girls with an angry look. The two bit their lips from laughing at the people in front of them. They covered with the blackish liquid, staining their school uniform.

"Ugh, my hair is ruined!" the junior girl said she looked at the hair she tended to for hours this morning, now it was wet with coffee. It would take hours to get it right again. The boy grunted and glared at the two girls. He knew who they were; they were two of the few girls that weren't into him, or the other heartthrobs at school for the matter. He remembered that he used to flirt with them once, but they seemed uninterested. Needless to say, he failed miserably. Those tomboys aren't into sweet talk and looks. Well, one of them already had a boyfriend anyways. "You're going to pay for this." He muttered grudgingly while Sakura and Tenten looked at him innocently. "Who? Us?" the brunette girl pointed to herself.

He growled and dragged his new toy for this week away to the bathroom. Damn those girls! They did this on purpose, he was sure of this. The two of them and another one of their friends seemed to have a disliking towards players and it's almost their daily basis to ruin every playboys and playgirls' lives. When he and his girl disappeared in a corner, the two friends burst out laughing in an un-girly way, while the people in the hallway shook their heads at them. They knew what they were doing. They did this almost every day. "Score!" they cheered as they high-fived each other with big grins on their faces. Now to report back to their leader.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she waited for her two friends, who she had sent on a mission earlier, in her classroom alone. The bell hasn't rung yet so she was by herself and she preferred it that way, she hated crowds, except for her friends. She snapped her head to the door when she heard it squeaked open and in came her bubbly friends. They sprinted to her, jumping over some chairs and tables on the way, forgetting that they were wearing skirts but they wore shorts underneath them anyways. When they arrived at Hinata's table, they stopped and panted with grins on their mischievous faces.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted as she jumped into the seat beside her friend, while Tenten just sat on the table. "You won't believe what happened!" she said excitedly, almost bouncing in her seat. Hinata just shook her head at her antics; she was the most bubbly and childish out of all of them. And innocent too but if you knew what her and her boyfriend did every day, you wouldn't think of that adjective. But overalls, she was just cute little girl next door. "The look on Kenji's face was priceless!" she laughed when she thought back to the playboy's face.

"Yeah, and that lower classmen girl, whatever her name is, looked like she had just ran over by a truck when she realized her hair was covered in coffee." Tenten added with a giggle, able to hide her giddiness more than Sakura. Hinata laughed at the two of them, she could always count on them when it came to pranks and mischievousness. They were born with that talent. How they became best friends were beyond anyone. They were too different.

Hyuuga Hinata was known at the good student. She always got straight As and no one had never beaten her as the top student in class before, not even Uchiha Sasuke, the school genius, and Nara Shikamaru, the one who has the highest IQs in class. Not only that, but she was also kind and caring. She loved to help other who were in need and always knew what to say to them; despite the fact that she was shy when it came to people she didn't now sometimes. Even though she as rich, she never acted like a spoiled brat, she treated everyone equally. The girl had never dated before, and wasn't planning to. After she had lost a good friend in junior high, she always thought guys were unfaithful, except for a few others that she knew. And she never swooned over good looking guys, especially playboys. Many boys had made their advances on her, she was beautiful in fact, but she never fell for them. She made it her goal to stop them someday with the help of her friends but she still had no idea where to start.

Haruno Sakura was a lot different from her. She was bubbly and friendly, only to people she deemed good. She was talkative, but not too much and that was part of her nature. She was also known as the neighborhood sweetheart and fit the image of the girl next door. Sakura was a tomboy also; she preferred pants and hated frilly dresses and romantic stuff, which was strange because she and her boyfriend were overly affectionate with each other. The pink haired girl was also a little nosy, but in a good way. She loved to put her nose into other's business but the results were always great. And being a feminist, she hated playboys and the way they acted. She really got annoyed because they kept asking her on dates and one night stands, even though she had said it many times that she was taken. So she made it her daily routine to ruin their lives.

And then there's Tenten. She and Sakura were very alike, they were called the 'non-blood connected twins' but the brunette was more matured than Sakura, being a year older than her. But compare to Sakura, she was denser to some things and people's activities, especially she was oblivious to the fact that Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's older cousin, was attracted to her since childhood, despite the fact that he made it really obvious and everyone kept telling her hints. And just like her pink haired best friend, she loved helping people and was also a feminist so she enjoyed making their plans failed and made sure everyone girls kept their legs crossed until marriage. She, Sakura and her boyfriend, along with the Hyuuga families had known each other since kindergarten. And they got along pretty well, despite personalities differences.

"So, what happened to Misaki?" Sakura asked the white eyed girl, whose eyes lowered to a half lidded gaze. "She went home. She faced too much drama today." She answered as the three girls went silent, feeling sorry for the black haired girl for falling in love with a dumbass like Aomori Kenji, one of the school playboys. Hinata narrowed her eyes. This was getting out of hand; she needed to stop this but how? She really had no idea where to start her plan.

The bell rang, catching the girl's attention. Tenten slid off the table and onto the floor, walking over to the door. "Well, I'll be going now. Meet you at lunch." She waved and closed the door. She was a year older than them so she was in a different class with Neji. Seconds after she had left, students came into class and went to their own seats. And one of them was none other than the guy that Sakura and Tenten had dumped their coffee on earlier. He changed his shirt but he was indeed glaring at the pink haired girl, who blinked at him innocently, while he was walking to his chair. Even when he was seated, he still kept staring at her coldly.

Sakura and Hinata just sighed. This guy held his grudge too seriously. Looks like they had to form a plan to destroy him again. A minute later, the door opened again as a tall teenaged boy with black hair walked in, his hands in his pocket with everyone staring at him like he was a superstar. The single girls didn't scream anymore, because they stopped since he started dating. Sakura's eyes brightened when she caught sight of him, standing up from her seat and ran over to him. The black haired boy smirked when he saw a familiar figure coming at him. He pulled out his hands from his pocket and opened them wide to welcome her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted as she threw herself at her respective boyfriend, wrapping her legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck, nuzzling it as he smirked. His arms were around her to make sure she didn't fall down as the class watched their usual greeting routine; Hinata just shook her head at them with a smile. Sometimes she wondered how strange it was, Sakura wasn't a fan of affectionate gesture but when it came to Sasuke, that rule flew out the window, the same thing applied for her dark haired boyfriend. But they looked so cute with each other like that.

Sasuke was like an older brother to her, and he treated her like a sister. And despite popular belief, he was the most non-playboys in the entire school, along with Neji due to their coldness to others. He was good looking and all but he despised how those boys acted. They were just horny teenagers who would do everything to get into your pants. He was nothing like that, well except towards Sakura but he loved her. He had worked for almost his whole years in elementary school to get her to date him. She refused so many times but she finally agreed when they turned ten. And they had been dating ever since. But don't get him wrong, he and Sakura may had intercourse a lot but they weren't lusting after each other, their love was pure and unbreakable.

"Hey, Sakura." He responded with a husky voice, his lips brushing against her ear in a teasing manner, as she squirmed. He continued to walk to his seat with Sakura still in his arms. When he reached his table, which was beside Hinata since Sakura sat in the middle between the two, he sat down slowly with his girlfriend on his laps, bringing her legs from behind him so she could sit in a more comfortable position. "What took you so long?" she asked, throwing her arms around his neck with her head on his broad shoulder. "Sorry. I walked to school today." He said lowly, touching his nose with her little one, staring into her eyes.

Sakura gave a playful growl before he pressed his lips against her fiercely. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Quiet moans and groans echoed through the room, but they weren't so audible due to everyone's chatting. Hinata just read her book normally since she, and everyone in the whole school was used to the two being intimate with each other like this. They were lucky enough that they were just making out, it would be worse if they were plain screwing each other in front of them. Yes, they loved each other that much.

The pink haired student pulled away when she felt Sasuke's hands inched a little too close to her panties under her skirt. "Okay, slow down. We can do this at home." She whispered, moving his hand away from her. He smirked at her. "You're saying this yourself, Sakura. Remember that." He said in her ears. She just shook her head and slid off his laps when the teacher came in and into her own seat beside him and Hinata. "You should stop doing this at school, you know." Hinata said to her friend quietly, who flushed. "Tell that to him." Sakura pointed to her boyfriend, who merely raised his eyebrow at them. The dark haired girl giggle, turning her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

"He's at it again." Tenten murmured when she saw another playboy, who happened to be Kiba, walked up to a random girl. Neji, who was sitting beside in the table in the cafeteria only raised his head and looked at where she was staring at for a moment before turning his attention back to his food. "Why look so surprised? You know he's like that." He said calmly to her, she only narrowed her eyes when she saw the brunette whispered something to the girl's ears and she shrieked out a yes before pulling the teen into a hot kiss. Tenten made a gagging sound.

"I just hated the way they acted. And those girls too, they are too naïve." She said while Neji rolled his eyes at her. 'And she's not?' he snorted in his mind. He had been giving her hints his entire life but she didn't seem to notice. He didn't get it though, she was smart in almost everything but she was so oblivious to how he felt about her. Just how dense could she get?

Tenten reached for a clove of garlic from Neji's bento box, waiting for the right moment to throw them at the still making out couple she was watching. The moment they pulled away, she threw it into Kiba's opened mouth in lightning speed. She held back her laugh when the garlic got into his mouth, making him choke and grabbed his throat, the girl he was talking to earlier looked at him weirdly before walking off, finally seeing how uncool he was when his eyes started to tear up from the strong flavor the garlic had. "Hey, wait!" he yelled after but she was gone. The brunette boy sighed in frustration. "Well, there goes my lay…" he muttered.

Neji watched amusedly as Tenten laughed her head off at what just happened. She sure loved spoiling their plans. If only Sakura was here, then she would probably roll on the ground clutching her stomach. Speaking of the girl, he felt someone slapping his back, causing him to spit out his drink. He coughed and turned to glare at the pink haired girl who was grinning at him happily with Hinata and Sasuke behind her. "Hey, Neji!" she greeted before running over to Tenten and sat beside her with Sasuke on her left side. Hinata just seated herself next to Neji, who was sitting next to Tenten.

"One playboy plan ruined." Tenten whispered to Sakura, who grinned from ear to ear and pointed to the broody Kiba, who was sitting next to Shikamaru in a table just a few feet away from them. The pink haired girl laughed and high-fived her friend. Hinata smiled at them. They couldn't just sit still without doing something to ruin all of the players' lives, not that she minded. She was glad at that. The young Hyuuga heiress wasn't the type to do such things to stop the playboys' activities so she had Sakura and Tenten do it instead, and occasionally Sasuke and Neji would assist them and they were more than happy to help.

"But it's just one though. There are still many playboys out there." Sasuke said, moving closer to Sakura and looked the many boys who were scouting for girls to screw tonight. 'Fucking animals…' he sneered in his mind with distaste, burying his face into Sakura's soft pale neck. Hinata sighed, agreeing with him. "I know. I just wished there was a way to make things easier." She groaned. Tenten looked at her boringly, her face leaning on her palm. "Well, there's nothing we could do now but wait until there's an idea."

"I don't get why you guys are so worked up with this. Just leave them be, it's normal for their hormones to act up in high school." After Neji said this, Sakura and Tenten immediately gasped, kicking him in the shin underneath the table. He hissed in pain, leaning down to rub his injury, muttering out profanities. Hinata and Sasuke hid their snickers. "How could you say that!?" the pink haired girl shouted, pushing Sasuke's hand away from sneaking under her skirt gently. "It's definitely wrong for them to do this! You can't just screw each other twenty four seven!"

"What about you and Sasuke?" Neji smirked. Sakura pouted and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "We love each other, Neji. We're not playing around with each other's heart." She said childishly, unconsciously squirming when she felt the dark haired boy licking her neck. "Yeah, it's wrong to have sex and then turned their backs when they're finished, acting like nothing happened." Tenten added and glared at Neji. "And why are you saying this anyways? I thought you're also against their actions." She asked him with a raised brow. Neji just shrugged. "Just saying." He crossed his arms and leaned against his seat. Tenten slapped her forehead at his response while everyone, excluding Sasuke, laughed.

"Hey, guys." They looked to see a blonde girl, who the girls recognized as Ino. She smiled and handed them each a flyer. "Kurenai-sensei asked me to do this." She said. Hinata flipped the paper and read it. "What's this about?" she asked her. Ino tucked a hair behind her ears. "Oh, this is about the clubs the school is planning to open for school activities. There are kendo clubs, music clubs and speaking clubs and things like that." She explained. "If you're interested just tell Kurenai-sensei. And if you want to create a club for your own, just go tell the principal."

"Wow, do you guys wanna join?" Tenten asked her friends in the table. Neji and Sasuke immediately shook their heads. Ino giggled and turned around. "See ya." She said before starting to hand out the flyers to the other students in the class. Sakura and Hinata cringed at how short her skirt was, and how it was revealing her panties for everyone to see. The blonde also wore a lot of make-up. She was also a playgirl, but she wasn't bad, she just had a lot of boyfriends. She was pretty nice when you get to know her. She and the three girls were also friends and they hung out occasionally. So she was okay on their lists.

"The music club sounds interesting." Sakura said as she scanned through the paper in her hands, slightly shuddering when she felt Sasuke's fingertips near her pantie line. She turned to Hinata. "You have a good voice, Hinata. You should join it." She suggested but her friend shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna join with those girls." She said, indicating to Karin and her goons behind them, who were talking about joining the club. Tenten almost snorted at that, she knew that the red head didn't have a good voice. 'Yeah, good luck with that.' She said in her mind. She was like the major slut in school. And she was famous for hooking up and breaking up, they never liked the girl since junior high.

"Well, lunch time is almost over." Neji said, throwing away the flyer and got up. "Let's get back to class." He looked at Tenten, who nodded and followed him. The long haired teen put his hand behind her back as they walked back to their class room. "I don't know why Tenten doesn't notice Neji's feelings toward her. I mean, it's obvious." Sakura said while Hinata nodded in agreement. She then looked over to the dark haired girl excitedly. "Wanna play matchmaker?" she asked eagerly.

"We've been doing that for years, Sakura." Hinata said. "And she still doesn't notice." She sighed. "Hinata's right." Sasuke's muffled voice came from Sakura's neck. "Let them be." He said. Sakura hung her head low but nodded. She was frustrated at time when she saw those two. She was just so tempted to go to Tenten and just tell her but she couldn't. Neji asked them to keep quiet about it, saying that he would tell her at the right time. Sakura snorted at this, he said that six years ago. They were all sixteen now and he still didn't have the guts to tell her. She swore if two years from now, they still weren't together, she and Hinata were going to take matters to their own hands.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she walked in the hall way alone. Classes were over and Sakura and Sasuke had already gone home, no doubt their hormones were acting up again. Usually, Sakura would stay over at Sasuke's house because Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, and Itachi had insisted. She loved spending time with the pink haired girl and would always steal her away from her own son to talk to her about cooking and gardening. Sasuke was rather displeased at this but didn't say anything; he still loved his mother and let her get away with it. Sakura was always welcomed in the Uchiha family, her bubbly attitude always brightened the house and even her boyfriend's stern father loved her as a daughter-in-law. They just hoped Sasuke popped the question soon.

The dark haired student laughed to herself. That would be interesting. She turned around at a corner and saw the exit of the school not so far away from her. She had decided to leave Neji and Tenten alone to spend time together. She didn't want to ruin their time alone being a good friend that she was. She yelped when she hit someone. She rubbed her head and balanced herself from falling down on the ground. The girl looked up to see a man with blond hair, someone she didn't want to talk to.

"Hey!" he greeted with a grin while she smile back politely. She didn't like this guy, most likely because he was also a playboy, the biggest one in the school. He was friendly and all, but he messed around with woman too much, and she didn't like that. He always got into trouble with other people, more particularly Sasuke because the guy kept flirting with Sakura despite the fact that she wasn't interested, well he only did that to annoy the Uchiha. And he also bothered Tenten too but he did that to piss Neji off. And there's no doubt in Hinata's mind that he slept with half of the girls in the school. That wasn't so surprising seeing as Karin was his cousin.

But there one thing on her mind though, he never seemed to flirt with her.

Maybe he didn't like her and preferred the wild type. She was the school perfect student and he was the school bad boy. Well, that's good because she didn't like him either, or so she thought. She side stepped him and walked to the door. She yelped when she felt someone tugging at her wrist, almost making her fall down. She turned around to face him with a stern look. "Let me go, Uzumaki-kun." She said as politely as she could.

"Aw, come on. Don't be such a spoil sport." He smirked at her in a flirty way. She shuddered at that. She didn't know what but something rushed through her when he did that. Hinata tried to wriggle her hand free but he kept his grip firm. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Go on a date with me." He said. In her mind, she snorted. Now he was asking her? He must have run out of girls to ask. Recalling the few skills of Karate that Sakura and Tenten had taught her, she managed to free her hand and walked a few meters away from him. "Sorry but no." she answered.

"Why?" he asked in an almost innocent way. "I refused to be one of the girls you screw, Uzumaki-kun." And after that, she walked away from him. "Is it because I'm a playboy?" he called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "How do you know?" she asked sarcastically and resumed her way outside. "You know, Hinata." He said but she still continued to walk. "I'm not as bad as you think I am." She still didn't turn around.

He was talking nonsense. As if she was going to believe him, she's not that shallow minded like those other girls in school. "Why do you hate playboys so much?" he asked, his voice actually had sincerity in them. This time, she paused. "You already know that. I told you when we were still kids in sixth grade." 'When you were still the person I like.' She added in her mind. Yes, she used to like him when they were kids, before junior high. He was a great person back then, always helping others and caring. He would always come and scare all the bullies away from her when they were still in kindergarten, and he smiled at her back then. And she had a crush on him then.

But after they entered junior high school, when they hit puberty and grew up, he changed. He changed from this little goofy friendly little boy to this person who loved to play around with people's hearts and never regretted anything he did. He changed to the worse. And she found from time to time that she watched him walked around with different girls each week, she was starting to hate him. And her resentment to playboys started then. She came to hate the way they acted and how uncaring they were towards girls. He made her this way.

And she was thankful for that. He made her see things she didn't see or else she would definitely become those girls that were shallow minded. He was not her friend anymore. But there were still times that she would thought about how happy they used to be when they were kids, playing around at the playground. And she still knew that deep inside she still liked him in some way, even though she hated it. First crush wouldn't die that easily. But that time was over now. She knew what the real world was and she would make a stop to this playboy games. She didn't want anyone to be broken hearted like she was.

He laughed mockingly at her. "Oh come on, grow up. This is high school. You're bound to lose your virginity sooner or later." He said. "You don't have to have sex once you entered high school. You're the one who needs to grow up." Hinata said back. Naruto growled angrily at her. "Bah, you're just like those fuckin' tomboy friends of yours!" he hissed. "I don't know why you're resisting me. I just want a date with you."

"And I already said no." she stated calmly and walked away again. "Don't you walk away from me, Hyuuga! No girls walk away from me! And your stupid two friends don't count! That Sakura is just stupid to choose that useless Uchiha and that Tenten girl is a lesbian anyways!" she clenched her fists. "Don't you say that about my friends!" she said through clenched teeth. "Then why don't you do something about it!

"And that is why I hate playboys." Hinata said under her breath and walked away. "One day, I'll put an end to your stupid games." Naruto snorted. "How? Create a club for it?" he taunted. 'Maybe…' that was Hinata's last thought when she disappeared. When she was gone, Naruto clenched his fists and punched the wall. "Why don't you get that you're different from them to me." He whispered and walked away. He needed to let out his frustration.

* * *

Hinata screamed in her pillow when she arrived home. She couldn't believe she said that. She was never the person who argued with someone like that but that stupid person seemed to make her do things she hadn't done before, even when they were kids. He stirred emotions in her that she never knew she had and anger was one of them. She raised her head up and stared at the head board. He didn't have to mock her friends like that. Sakura and Tenten had done a lot for her…and him too since they were still kids. They helped him with his homework and gave him cookies when he forgot his lunch. And he repaired them with this?

'He really has changed…' she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. And she would definitely put a stop to his games. She gave him her words.

_"Oh, this is about the clubs the school is planning to open for school activities. There are kendo clubs, music clubs and speaking clubs and things like that." She explained. "If you're interested just tell Kurenai-sensei. And if you want to create a club for your own, just go tell the principal." _

She remembered Ino's words.

_"How? Create a club for it?"_

Her eyes widened when an idea popped in her head. She quickly reached for her phone on her nightstand and dialed the number that she remembered very well. She put the phone to her ears and waited for her to answer. After a few beeps, she picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Sakura's voice came up, sounding unusually out of breath. Hinata raised her eyebrow at this. She could hear a few thuds and grunts coming from the other line. "Er…hey, Sakura. I think I have an idea about the playboy thing." She said, turning around so her back was against the bed sheets. _"Yeah?"_ the pink haired girl panted. Now Hinata was more confused. What happened to her to make so out of breath? Yes, the girl had always been innocent. She couldn't take subtle hints. She decided to continue her speech. "We could make a club for it, you know." She said.

_"A club?"_

"Yeah, we can recruit members who are against the idea and create a club for it. We can make projects, slideshows and even talked to girls about how to avoid playboys, helping them with their problems and stuffs like that. Kurenai-sensei would love it!" she smiled.

_"That sounds g-GREAT!"_ the last word sounded a little too pitchy. Hinata narrowed her eyes in worry. "Sakura are you okay?" she heard a few muffled voice and pounding noises from the phone.

_"Yeah, I'm fi-FINE!"_ she screamed into the phone, causing Hinata to pull her ear away from the loud voice. 'What is she doing?' she listened to the phone just in time when Sasuke's voice popped up.

_"God, Sakura. You're so damn tight." _He grunted, followed by a hoarse moan and Hinata almost dropped her phone because of it. 'Oh, lord. Please don't tell me they're having sex.' She slammed her head against the bed. She had to pick this time to call, she was so unlucky. She knew that they did this a lot but she never wanted to know more about their sexual lives. And she didn't need to hear that either. It was strange.

"Er…well, call Tenten. I'll start the applications form." She said to Sakura, she doubted the girl was even aware of the fact that she was on the phone any more by what they were doing on the other line. _"Yeah, bye Hinata. Dammit, Sasuke-kun! Go fast—"_ The long haired girl pressed the end button just in time. How she had such friends were beyond her. She really needed to pick the right time the next moment she called her. She put the phone back to its place and walked over to her laptop on the desk.

She pressed the power button and waited until her windows popped up. Cracking her knuckles, Hinata began to type her forms in lightning speed. She was thankful that the teachers gave them a lot of assignments; she had time to practice then. After a few hours of typing and reviewing, she clicked the print button and waited for the paper to come out.

Let the game begin.

* * *

A/N: Took me days to finish this. This Hinata kinda reminded of the Road To Ninja one. But she's still Hinata in some way right. Naruto's kinda a jerk at first but he'll change in the end. Should there be lemon? I don't know. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, i took a long time. Sorry about that, I kinda fell off the stairs and sprained my left arm so I can't move it that. I spent months doing nothing and it's boring. But I went to the doctor last week and he removed my cast so i'm fine now!

* * *

**Anti-players Club**

Chapter 2: Getting Started

* * *

"Hinata-neesan."

No response.

"Hinata-neesan. Wake up."

Groan.

"It's seven thirty. Time to go to school."

Hinata sighed, she always hated being woke up in the morning. "Five more minutes." She muttered, turning to the other side. Her eye brows furrowed in annoyance when she felt someone poking her sides. The girl swatted the hands away. "Go away, Hanabi." She grunted, still not moving from her spot in the bed. The soft and melodic sound of her sister's giggle reached her ears. "Come on, dad will kill you." She tried again. That's strange; her elder sister wasn't so hard to wake up in the morning. She was a good student and it usually took a shake on her shoulder and a few words to make her jump from the bed and sprint to the bathroom. Did she go to bed last night?

"Wake up!" she screamed this time, only to let out a frustrated breath when Hinata remained unmoving. The elder sister of the Hyuuga resisted the temptation to kick her off the bed, but she managed to control her action. She very much loved her sister but right now she was being annoying. Why couldn't she just leave her alone in the morning? She didn't have much sleep last night due to spending too much time with typing that stupid club application forms—

Hinata shot up from the bed in lightning speed, almost making her sister fall down to the ground. "Oh no!" she chanted, while hastily grabbing her towels and uniforms, running to the bathroom and slammed the door so loudly that Hanabi had to flinch at it. The little girl, who was sitting on the bed, lifted her eye brow when she heard her big sister continuously say thing in between the lines of being late and a certain pink haired girl killing someone along with a few thumps and crashes coming from the bathroom. She blinked and sighed. "Typical…" she shook her head.

Hyuuga Hiashi stared as his eldest daughter, the one who was supposed to be gentle and organized, stumble down the stairs, almost falling in the process, came inside the kitchen and sat down on the chair. She shoved the food inside her mouth, not even bothering to chew it evenly like she usually did. An eyebrow was lifted when Hinata drank her water hastily to help the uneven chewed food go down her throat. "Bye Dad!" she said, getting up and grabbing her bento box from the table and ran out the door, he could literally see the trail of dust she left behind.

"What happened?" He asked Hanabi who had just entered the room. "Beats me." She shrugged and poured herself some milk.

* * *

Puffs of breaths left Hinata's mouth as she ran towards the school in a hurry. She didn't even reached the entry of the school before someone engulfed her into a bone crushing embrace. Air was knocked out of her when the arms of the person embraced her tightly, cutting of the air veins in her body. Hinata wheezed and struggled to look at the girl, who she was sure she knew all too well, and croaked. "S-sa—ku—"

"Oh my god, Hinata!" The pink haired student continued to whimper out and nuzzled her cheek against her friend's hair. "You were late! I thought something happened to you!" she cried, squeezing the girl harder. It seemed she didn't notice the color that had left Hinata's face due to her over-worried nature. The other three, being Sasuke, Tenten and Neji, stared at the two and rolled their eyes. "Sakura, you're killing her. Let go!" The bun haired girl walked over to the hugging couple and broke them apart by dragging Sakura's uniform collar.

"Nuuu!" She screamed when she was pulled away from her shy friend, who was breathing heavily from her lack of oxygen earlier. "Stop being a drama queen." Neji said to her, which earned him a whack on the shoulder courtesy of the Haruno's boyfriend and a glare from the pinkette herself. "But really, what if she was captured on her way here?! What if she saw some gun on the floor and decided to eat and turned out it was poisoned and now she has only two days to live?!" Everyone sweat dropped. She still continued though. "What if she tripped and died?!"

Seriously? How childish could she get?

"Sakura, she's fine." Sasuke said. He stepped back when his girlfriend turned to glare at him with fierce emerald eyes. "Oh shut it you! It could have been your fault!" she pointed at him, her despair suddenly disappearing as she stomped over to Sasuke. "I told you we should go to Hinata's and walk her here but noooo! You have to fucking seduced me to have a quickie with you this morning! Do you know what would happened if those things really happened to her?!" she grabbed his shirt and pulled the guy to her face.

"Actually Sakura, it's okay—" Hinata tried to say, hoping to stop that it would calm down the over-protective girl but she was ignored as expected. "Don't try to save him, Hinata! He needs to know how to control his damn hormones some—"

"Can we just get on with school!?" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to look at her. Well, at least she stopped Sakura from trying to wring Sasuke's head off. The student who passed by paused and looked at the group of people for a moment before shaking their heads, it was normal for them to face this every morning.

Hinata came late, Sakura, being the over-protective friend that she was, started to freak out and blamed Sasuke for some excuses she came up with and Tenten stopped the whole argument one way or another meanwhile Neji remained quiet and watched the whole thing. This had been happening since kindergarten, when all of them first met. And it looked like the routine wouldn't stop anytime soon until they graduate high school.

Neji coughed and turned around, walking over to the entrance of the school. "Tenten's right. Class is about to start." The long haired teen said. Sasuke sighed at this. "Yeah, we should get going." He stretched out his hand towards his longtime girlfriend, who took it happily, and the two of them followed where their friend was going with Hinata and Tenten by their side, unaware of the intense sapphire eyes that were staring at them from a far.

Naruto still continued to watch the five friends entered the school whilst leaning against the tree just outside the entrance, making sure that his targets weren't aware of him being there. His gaze however, lingered on a certain purple haired girl that was laughing elegantly at with her friends the longest. His eyes were focused on her until she disappeared into the school halls, blending with many other students who were also heading to class.

The blonde felt someone nudging his sides but ignored it, knowing really well who it was and the reason that person was doing it. "Stop it, Suigetsu." He hissed out and glared at the silver bluish haired guy next to him. The teen seized his poking actions and proceeded to grin at his friend. "What were you looking at, Naruto?" he asked innocently but everyone could tell the teasing tone he had in there. He leaned in and looked at where Naruto was staring at earlier and whistled. "Are you into her or something?" he raised his eye brow. "She's not your type though."

However he received nothing but just a simple chuckle from the high school renowned playboy. "You don't know that much about me, Suigetsu." Naruto smiled at him. The shark boy was more than confused by this. "Dude, I'm like, you're best friend." He pointed out with a look. "I have a lot of best friends." He responded with a sigh. "And I'm sure you and me know that you're not my closest friend." he muttered and pushed himself off the tree he had been leaning on.

Suigetsu blinked at the retreating blond before a confused look appeared on his face. Sure, he was more than aware of the fact that he and Naruto weren't that close, the only reason they got along and spend time with each other was their similar personality, although Suigetsu was a little bit more mysterious than his friend. But from the time that the two had known each other, the teen came to know a few things about the sun kissed haired student due to the fact that he had met him since junior high.

He remembered the little idiot was just so innocent when he first met him. Naruto was introduced to him by his other friend, Kiba, who was also a playboy himself. He had no idea how such a pure kid like the blonde met a guy like him but he didn't actually care at that time. All he knew then was he was going to have a new buddy. Naturally, his and Kiba's player attitude had rubbed off on him somehow. He went from lecturing them for toying with people's heart to joining them in the act. And surprisingly, he had become the greatest playboy than any of them. He toyed with them a lot and seemed to have a lot of girl hanging all over him.

And Naruto's ideal girls were tall, outgoing and beautiful. But that dark haired girl that he was looking at earlier didn't go with that stereotype. She was tall, yes, but compare to other girls in the school, she was still in average height. He wouldn't disagree that she was beautiful though but she was too much of a goody-two-shoes for his taste. Maybe he was changing his flavor? He didn't know but he wasn't complaining. As long Naruto was still he was happy then he was happy too.

"Hey, wait up Naruto!"

* * *

Hinata twitched in her place. She was currently sitting on the floor with her favorite friends on the rooftop of the school, a place where not a lot of people would be at. They had finished their periods and she had suggested that they needed to discuss something about creating their club. But after they had come here, everyone had completely forgotten about it, like they usually did. Neji was too busy reading his manga about some ninjas while Tenten was doing things that she did with her laptop that she always brought. Sakura and Sasuke were playing games with their own PSPs. They were games addicts and it annoyed the dark haired girl but she was thankful that they weren't making out like they always did. That would be worse.

Clearing her throat, Hinata grinned inwardly as she successfully caught the four people's attention. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Tenten asked, pushing the off power button and flipped close her computer. Hinata pulled her bag closer to her and rummaged through the loads of books inside it before bringing out a clear folder. Feeling the looks that were directed to her, she opened her mouth to explain, "So, about the application forms." She started, handing each of them a sample paper.

Sakura raised her pink brow at the paper she received. Her emerald eyes scanned through the letters a few seconds, since she was a fast reader. It was well written and looked professional. The logo of the school was at the top of the paper and the name of the club was under it. 'Anti-players Club' was typed in bold letters accompanied by a few designs. "Shouldn't you ask for Tsunade-sama's opinion first before doing this?" Sasuke after he finished reading the paper. Hinata's eyes widened at this. "Oh man, I forgot." She mumbled and being the elegant girl she was, she didn't slap her forehead. Now, she needed to redo the whole thing.

Tenten seemed to read her thoughts. "We don't have to throw this away, let's just go the principal's office and show this to her. We can just convince her to approve this." She smirked and threw a look towards Sakura. "And I'm sure it won't be so hard considering Sakura is like a daughter to her." She wiggled her eye brows, earning a huff from the pinkette. "Fine." Sakura sighed and smiled.

Tenten jumped up from her sitting spot and grinned down at her longtime friends. "Right, let's head to class." She pumped her fists in the air.

* * *

Naruto whistled happily while walking down the hallways. Several girls looked his way and giggled, which he eagerly responded by waving and smiling that charming grin that made girls fall for him in the first place. Sometimes he wondered how he could have so many female students throwing themselves at him; he wasn't that handsome or tall for the matter. If anything, he thought that the people that would be the most popular with girls were Sasuke and Neji, who possessed the appearance that girls would find ideal. But due to their bitter attitude and distant personality, it kinda threw people off.

But Naruto on the other hand, he was charming and friendly and naturally people would want to talk to him more so he took this to his advantage. He had no idea he would turn out to be a playboy like he was now. He used to hate these acts and now he did it on daily basis. Briefly, he wondered if it had something to do with his new friends that he met in junior high. His family was rich so he met a lot of rich families and due to that; he had a lot of rich friends. He didn't like them at first but the more he spent a lot of time with them the more he was influenced by them. They weren't bad, they just love to play with girls a lot. And it didn't cause a lot of trouble right?

He found nothing wrong with the things he did. He remembered when he first slept with one of them, it was when Kiba and Suigetsu dragged him to the club, even though they were underage, and how uncomfortable he was sitting with girls on either side of him. He chuckled as he thought about it and waved at the blonde coming his way. One kiss from them had him falling over the edge. 'I guess I'm a sucker for beautiful chics.'

But that wasn't the only reason why he became what he was now.

Sneaking his arms around her waist, he smiled and pecked her cheeks, avoiding the lips. Despite of the more intimate things he did with them, he had never kissed them on the lips. His first kiss hadn't been taken yet. He was saving it for someone, whom he hadn't talked to in years. 'And the one who hates me now.' He thought bitterly while walking to class with the blonde near him. "Say, Naruto-kun?" the girl next to him called, he inwardly cringed at how wrong it sounded with the suffix to his name. However, he still put on that smile of his. His _fake_ smile. "Yeah?" he turned to her. She batted her eye lashes, a sign that Naruto knew too well. "Can we go to my house tonight?" she whispered into his ears, purposely blowing air into it to make him shudder but he didn't react that way. He was too used to it. With a laugh, he shook his head. "Sorry, babe. I have other plans today."

The girl with the blonde hair pouted. "Why not? Are you going to fuck some other girl again?" she asked and turned away. Naruto sighed at her attitude. He didn't know why he even hung out with her. "No, no. That's not it." He replied his usual excuse. The girl looked at him from the corner of her eyes and grinned, leaning her head against his muscled chest. She seemed to believe him. Naruto wondered why they still kept coming even after all the lies he said to them.

* * *

Tsunade groaned at the papers on her desk. She must have been out of her mind when she agreed to run the school in the first place. The busty woman couldn't remember the reason why she took the offer from her old teacher. And now look at the tons of work she had in her hands, her neck and back were sore, she couldn't feel her feet and the damn school had to make a fucking rule that prohibited alcohol. The blonde woman was aching for a drink.

With a sigh, she took one of the many papers laid out in front of her and read it. It was one of the application forms of the clubs that the school created, only waiting for her signature. She read the name of the club and snorted. 'Singing Club: A community for talented students', it read. She scanned the name of the members who requested to join and noticed one particular name, which she knew too well. 'Uzumaki Karin' was written in bold red ink. She knew the girl; she was a trouble maker ever since she was enrolled from her old school three years ago. Tsunade knew what she was capable off and singing wasn't one of them.

A soft knock brought her attention away from the paper. "Come in." she said. There was a few seconds of silent before the door opened to reveal her pink haired god daughter. The Haruno grinned and ran over to the principal, who sat up from the chair, and embraced her in a tight hug. "Sakura, how are you?" she asked the younger girl, her bad mood immediately disappearing. Sakura pulled away from her and gave a huge smile. "Fine!" she answered.

Tsunade had known Sakura since she was born because she was the doctor that helped her come into this world. The blonde knew her mother very well and were good friends so she visited the Haruno house hold a lot. And she spent a lot of time with Sakura when her parents were busy. The pink haired girl saw the older woman as her second mother and the same went for Tsunade who loved her as much as if she was her own daughter.

Sakura looked over her shoulder and at her friends, who hadn't gotten in yet. She moved her head and signaled for them to come over, which they hesitantly did. The principal could be really scary without her Sake. Tsunade put her hands on her hips. "So, why are you here? I'm sure you're not just here for a friendly visit." She smirked at the students and motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of her. Hinata cleared her throat silently and moved her chair closer towards the beautiful woman. "Actually, Tsunade-sama, we're here for the clubs that the school held." She stated politely while everyone remained quiet. The only blonde in the room raised her eye brow. "Oh?" she reached over to her desk and opened the upper drawer, pulling out a sheet of paper which contained the list of clubs that the held. "Which one?" she asked.

"We want to create one." Hinata said boldly, which caused Tsunade to halt her actions and looked away from her paper and to the shy girl. By the looks in her eyes, she could tell the principal was amused. The old woman sat on her chair and crossed her legs with a smirk. "What is it?" she asked them. The three young girls, Sasuke and Neji were too busy dozing off in their chairs to care, in the room looked at each other before turning to her.

"The Anti-players Club." They said at the same time.

Tsunade chuckled at this. "Interesting. Tell me why you want to make this because the idea itself sounds ridiculous." Ouch, she could be too blunt sometimes. "You guys are high school kids. I thought you think it's normal for people to sleep around with each other for fun at this age of life. It's not that big of a deal." She said. Hinata shook her head. "No, Tsunade-sama. Some kids are not like that. Players are players. They toyed with people's feelings and therefore we should stop their acts."

"That's personal problems." Tsunade waved her hand without a care. "People can go bang whoever they want as long as they don't cause big troubles like vandalizing school properties and taking drugs." The white eyed girl clamped her mouth in a tight line after this. Tsunade had a point. It was personal business and wouldn't be much of a problem to go through all the trouble of making a club against it. She closed her eyes in defeat. She knew the dream was too big to come true. It was a stupid idea.

"But it is a problem, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, elbowing her boyfriend in the ribs so he could back her up. Sasuke grumbled something before sighing and looked emotionlessly at the principal. "Sakura is right. Toying with people's feelings and heart can cause a huge issue. Sleeping around is way worse." He added. Tsunade leaned back against the leather chair. "Why is that?" she pushed.

"Playing around with someone's feelings can lead to severe consequences. It's worse if one of them is really in love with the other. And for someone to know that the person they love and trust is just fooling them can cause them emotional problem and may cause them to take drugs since it's the things that they would turn to in emotional problems and might get to a point that they might inflict physical pain to themselves. It may even lead to suicide and that's a huge problem. So we should stop the actions before things get worse." Tenten explained to her as Tsunade nodded, seemed be thinking about the idea. Hinata grinned at this. Tenten was good at verbal fights so there's no way she going to lose this. She could come up with a lot of reasons.

"And as for sleeping around, we know that it's normal for high school students but if the females were to get pregnant or something like that, it can ruin their morals as well as their future. And besides, there are a lot of people out there have and die from STDs and Aids. I know there are condoms and protections but it's not one hundred percent sure that it can prevent that from happening. When things like that happen, parents won't stand for this. It can cause lawsuits and ruin the school's reputation. That's why we should make a club against the actions which are happening nowadays in school before it's too late." Neji piped in.

"And even if I agreed, how can you stop them?" Tsunade asked with a look. This time it was Hianta's turn to explain. "We can gather students who are against the idea and arrange gatherings showing and telling them how to prevent themselves from getting STDs or just how to not fall for a player and their sick ways." She stopped for a moment to swallow her saliva and continued. "We can even make special lecture hours for the playboys and playgirls themselves and tell them about their wrong doings and encourage them to stop it." She finished firmly.

The principal closed her eyes and shook her head with a gentle smile on her face. She knew it was still an impossible goal but she was taken aback by how determined these sixteen year olds could be. They would grow to be fine people. She admired their clear goal and it was hard for her to say no to this. "Fine." She answered. Hinata's eyes widened at what she said.

* * *

"Can you believe this?!" Sakura exclaimed as she looked at the paper she held in her hands with her friends by her side. It was the applications form that Hinata had typed last night. "We should be thankful that Tsunade-sama didn't make us redo them." Neji said, walking with his hands in his pockets and eyed the papers the pink haired girl was holding. Hinata smiled widely at her friends. She was happy that this was happening. Finally her goal wasn't too far to reach now.

The gang walked over to the information board of school that had several club ads and news pinned to it. Sasuke took the paper from Sakura's hand and laid it on the board, pulling out the unused pins that were stuck on the board and pinned the paper to it. Sakura and Tenten stared at the application papers with grins on each of their faces, all they had to do now was to wait and see if anyone wanted to join them. A chuckle came from behind them. They turned around to look. Hinata's eyes flew opened at the person approaching them while the other had glares on their faces.

"What's with the glares, guys?" Naruto asked them. "Isn't it obvious?" Tenten said coldly. She and the other three didn't like Naruto, well now anyways. They had no idea what happened to him. He used to be a good kid in kindergarten. They were friends back then but the blonde changed and none of them spoke to him anymore. He became something that all of them hated with a passion: A player.

Naruto scoffed at her and looked over to Hinata, who tried to remain firm and calm at his gaze. She didn't want to confront him after what happened yesterday. She wasn't ready for this yet. He walked over to her as everyone tensed and Sakura prepared to leap at him if he hurt her shy friend. "Have you thought about the date?" he asked her with a sly tone. Hinata could feel the confusion that her friends were having when he said this. With as much courage as she could gather, she looked up at him. "I already said no, Uzumaki-kun. Leave me alone." She stated.

A blonde eye brow was raised at her statement. "I know that but you were angry back then and probably didn't mean it." He leaned in closer to her face, which caused her to take a step back. The breaths that came from his mouth tickled her skin and she refused to shudder. That would mean she was weak against his seductive skills and she wouldn't want that after she make the club against his type of actions. "Hey, back off shorty!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smirked at her. "What's the matter, Sakura-_chan_?" he emphasized the suffix just to rile Sasuke up and by the angry look on the Uchiha's face, it was working. "Are you jealous?" He chuckled in a dark away. "You can come to me once you realize that the stupid Uchiha isn't worth it. I can give you all the pleasure you want." He winked.

It took Tenten and Neji to stop Sasuke from launching at Naruto and beat him to a pulp. The two pretty much wanted to do the same but they would get in trouble if they were caught beating someone up in the school ground. Naruto was doing it on purpose just so he could get the young Uchiha in detention. Sakura was clenching her teeth and tried not to do the same thing her boyfriend was attempting.

"I know you're weak." Naruto smirked and averted his attention back to Hinata, ignoring the snarl that Sasuke made. "So, I'm asking you again. Do you want to go on a date with me?" he looked at her face, secretly hoping that she would agree. "No." she said and his lips turned to a scowl as he narrowed his eyes at the female Hyuuga. "She said no. Leave her alone." Neji grabbed Naruto's shoulder, which the blonde shrugged off harshly. "Fuck off, Hyuuga. It's none your business." Said person growled lowly. "She's my cousin. So it's my business to make sure a fucking low life like you don't touch her." He hissed coldly.

"We won't hesitate to beat you up Uzumaki if you go any closer to her." Tenten threatened, putting her hands on her hips. "Che." Naruto turned to smile at Hinata for a moment. "I'll see you late when these freaks aren't with you, Hinata." He winked before walking away with his hands in his pockets, he noticed the new paper that he assumed was recently pinned to the news board and snorted. He purposely brushed his shoulder with Sasuke very hard when he passed by him. Sakura had to grab her boyfriend's hand to prevent him from going at Naruto. "He's not worth it." She said to him. Sasuke looked away and sighed.

"What an asshole." Tenten mumbled when she saw him disappeared. "What does he mean 'date'?" Neji turned to ask his younger cousin, who sighed and leaned against the wall. "He asked me to go on a date with him after school yesterday." She said. "What?!" Sakura exclaimed as Tenten hushed her to be quiet. "Strange. He never goes after you before." Sasuke noted, putting his hands inside his pockets. The Hyuuga heiress closed her eyes. "I know. I have no idea what he's trying to do." She whispered. "He's been looking at me all day but I ignored it."

Neji narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, if he bothers you, tell me." He told her. "Yeah, we'll beat him up for you!" Sakura offered with a giant grin while Tenten nodded. Hinata couldn't prevent the smile from adorning her face at how protective her friends could be. She pushed herself off the wall and turned to look at the application paper pined to the board with determination. "I know. But from now on, we'll be doing this my way." She said and looked at her companions.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist. "Yeah! I will be there to help you, Shannaro!" she yelled and laid out her palms in front of her. Tenten got the message and grinned, knowing what the pink haired girl was doing. The brunette laid her palms over her friend's. "Count me in." Sakura looked expectantly at the two boys, who stared back at her with a confused expression. "What?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. Tenten glared at them and they got the picture. "You're expecting us to join?" Neji looked at her with a weird look. Sakura and Tenten nodded while the boys sighed. That or they would have to face the two girls' wrath and they both knew how strong they could be when angered. Neji let out a tired breath and did as they wanted while Sasuke grumbled something, laying his palm over Neji's.

Hinata smiled and finally put her palms the last.

"GO ANTI-PLAYERS CLUB!" The girls yelled enthusiastically.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Review! And i'm open to ideas, if you have any suggestions just say it!


End file.
